


十四岁的私定终身和十九岁的久别重逢

by Hyperspace



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace
Summary: 中篇，少年红箭和少年二代罗宾同一个屋檐下的脑洞。剧情就像标题上所说的那样：十四岁的私定终身和十九岁的久别重逢。
十三岁不期而遇，十四岁心心相印，十五岁托付终身，十六岁初吻，十七岁一起迎来第一个早晨，十八岁开始偶尔叹息。From Ono Lisa, 翼の折れたエンジェル





	

01  
“Roy，我最近要去炼狱岛修行一段时间，就把你送到韦恩家寄养吧。”说这话的时候，Roy Harper正在军火库里绞尽脑汁想要修好Oliver的一支箭，并且天真的以为他们之间的搭档情谊可以像这根箭一样破镜重圆，但在听到Oliver已经决定将他送给韦恩家寄养的时候，他“砰”的一声将那支箭扔在地上，发出一阵小型的室内爆炸。

三年。  
Roy和Oliver搭档了三年。  
在这三年里，Roy把Oliver视作尊敬的导师，视作自己的第二个父亲。Roy缩在Oliver的实验室里，把他天才的大脑里所有的想法，都拿来孜孜不倦的为他开发各种各样的高科技武器，直到Roy意识到Oliver根本就没有打算让自己插手他自己的战斗，Roy的心冷了。  
“韦恩家是哥谭市的豪门，住在他们家你衣食无忧。我跟Bruce是老朋友了，别看他一副玩世不恭的样子，却是一个格斗高手。跟他住在一起，你可以学到很多有用的技巧。”  
“可我只想跟着你学习箭术……”  
“Roy，那不是你该参加的战斗。”

02  
Roy Harper自己提着行李箱踏上了去星城机场的出租车。  
飞机在降落前，因为乌云和暴风雨的缘故不得已在哥谭上空盘旋了一段时间，等到走出机场已经是傍晚时分。没有人接机，根据Oliver的吩咐，Roy一个人打车去了韦恩大宅。  
出租车开了很远的路程，等到车费跳到75美元（大约有30公里远），才来到一座庄园的围墙脚下。  
“欢迎，Roy Harper少爷。”一个穿着燕尾服的谢顶老人已经打着伞在门口等候，“原谅我这把老骨头不能去机场亲自迎接您，但已经为您准备了丰盛的晚餐。”他慷慨的递给司机100美元的车费，吩咐司机穿过花园，在大厅前卸下行李，然后领着Roy来到位于韦恩庄园主建筑二楼的餐厅。  
长到望不到头的餐桌和亮到刺眼的餐具让Roy整个人都惊呆了：“这张桌子恐怕可以坐下五十个人。”  
“很抱歉，今晚只有您和Jason少爷两位，”（经过自我介绍）名叫Alfred的管家习以为常的解释，“Bruce老爷去日本度假了，后天才能回来。现在，让我给您准备用餐。用餐之后，我带您去参观房间，您的行李会在您用餐期间送到房间里。顺便一提，这间庄园目前只有Bruce老爷，Jason少爷和我三个人，如果有什么问题，尽可以来找我——”  
“Alfred，别告诉我Bruce又收养了一个小男孩？”一个穿着西装的男孩径自走进餐厅，他和Roy年龄相仿，一边打量Roy一边整理手腕上的袖扣，宝石蓝色的领结衬着他同样颜色的瞳孔和梳理整齐的深黑色短发，让他看起来很像报纸上Bruce Wayne的缩小版。  
“这位是Roy Harper，是星城Oliver Queen先生的养子，因为奎恩先生忙于生意，才暂时寄养在韦恩家。Roy少爷，这位是Jason少爷。”

Alfred喊他叫“少爷”，这让Roy着实不习惯了一阵。在Oliver家的时候，他从没有被当作少爷看待过。他甚至很少进奎恩家的大宅，因为Oliver的父母死后家里空无一人。“养子”只是一种合理合法占有他所有发明知识产权并给予他大量可支配财富的一种方式。Roy从没觉得自己是少爷，更没把自己当作少爷……  
“他真的是奎恩家的少爷？”Jason整理袖口，开始目不转睛的打量着Roy，“奎恩家可真有趣，竟然教他穿着皱巴巴的运动服就下楼用餐。”  
Roy的脸因为羞耻而烧红了。  
“Roy少爷刚刚经历了长途劳顿，还没来得及梳洗更衣。而您是主人，理应规范着装以示尊敬。”Alfred倒是非常愿意拿出老管家的威严来替Roy解围。  
“那好吧，”Jason耸耸肩，“如果这次没有带合适的换洗衣服的话，我非常愿意把我的那些衣服借给你穿，你觉得怎么样？”  
“谢……谢谢。”Roy的脸已经红得跟头发一个颜色了。

03

Roy的房间在Jason的对面，Alfred说这样安排是为了方便方便照顾他们两人。虽说是面对面，但韦恩家的走廊也已经宽到足够听不见对面房间的声音。Roy脱掉运动外套躺在皮革沙发上，自己的行李箱和书包落在房间中央的空荡荡的地板上，距离行李箱足足三米远处，搁着一张明显上了年纪的宫廷式大床。  
听Alfred说这是Richard少爷以前的房间。  
Roy有些奇怪，Wayne家曾经失去过一位少爷吗？

没过多久，走廊上传来脚步声和口哨声。  
Roy有些好奇的打开房门张望，看到一个穿着白衬衣的身影往走廊尽头的房间走去了。  
那明显比同龄人高挑而健壮的身材，让Roy一瞬间联想到西装革履的Jason。只不过Jason少年稚气未脱的俊美脸蛋和西装得体的裁剪，弱化了他过分棱角分明的身材。现在这些肌肉线条在衬衫和光影下一览无余，Roy被那背影所吸引，悄悄的跟在了他的身后。

Jason的身影消失在走廊尽头的房间里。  
Roy跟上前去，将眼睛凑在门缝里观察。  
门突然一下子打开了，蒸腾的水蒸气火热的扑在Roy的脸上，面对面的是Jason半裸的躯体。  
“看什么看？想跟我一起泡澡吗？”  
这个房间不过是Wayne家二层的一间浴室罢了，因为有足够游泳的巨大浴缸可以泡澡而被Jason所钟爱。其实他早就发现Roy在窥探他，所以想捉弄他一把，如果他愿意一起泡澡，就更加满足了他想要欣赏“红毛浮绿水”这样美好场景的愿望。

理所当然的被Roy拒绝。  
“对不起，走错路了……”Roy说，“我的房间里就有浴室，我回去洗澡……”  
“有没有搞错，他真的是绿箭侠的助手吗？”Jason不禁为Roy担忧，“怎么看起来不仅武力值不高，连性格也像女孩子一样……”  
（因为和你们家老蝙蝠不同，保护欲过度旺盛的绿箭就是喜欢把儿子当丫头养的。）

04

Roy洗完澡，翻出笔记本电脑搜索关于韦恩家少爷的信息，发现原来Jason的全名是Jason Todd，他是韦恩家的第二个养子。韦恩家的第一个养子，是Richard Grayson，也就是Alfred口中的Richard少爷，并没有过世，只是成年后搬离韦恩家去其他州上大学去了。

“这么说来，Jason和我都是被收养的孩子？”后来Roy跟Alfred证实了这件事情。  
“没错，Roy少爷，您还在疑惑什么？”  
“第一次在餐厅见面，他看起来像一个含着金汤勺出生的纨绔子弟。”  
听到Roy这样评价，Alfred笑了：“他不是在跟您生气，而是在跟我生气。着装要求是我提出来的，这是韦恩家的传统。刚进门的时候，他的袖扣扣反了，因为您也在场他怕被您发现，于是就偷偷把袖口摘下来重新戴上；后来穿衣服的问题，其实也是在跟我抱怨，您完全误会了。”

05  
哥谭是一个和星城截然不同的城市：更古老，更迷人，也更危险。  
Roy既然住下了，第二天就自然想要去市中心一睹工业老城的样貌，但Alfred提起Bruce的父母死于犯罪小巷的故事警告Roy注意安全，又让Roy答应天黑之前必须回到韦恩大宅。  
“也许该让Jason少爷陪您去更合适。”Alfred在早餐时提议。  
“——不用了吧……”Roy尴尬的拒绝。  
“——Bruce今天回来，我还有重要的事要和他汇报。”  
看来Jason是真的对自己印象很差啊，Roy心想，只不过不小心闯进了他的浴室而已，这位少爷的领地意识这么强吗？  
但是，被Oliver扫地出门也改变不了Roy Harper随叫随到的好心情。他迅速熟悉了哥谭市的公交线路，搭乘一小时才有一班的公交车从韦恩庄园来到哥谭市中心。市政厅、歌剧院、博物馆、老韦恩塔，Roy的一天就流连在这些古老的建筑里和四周古老的街道上。  
“原来哥谭市并没有Alfred警告我的那样可怕啊。”Roy自言自语。  
正在这时，一个衣衫褴褛的影子不经意间猛的撞到他身上。  
“哇，你没事吧，对不起！”Roy大呼小叫的扶住这位撞上自己的哥谭市民，正想要道歉，那人反倒是一记胳膊肘送给自己，朝着反方向扬长而去了。“喂，你没事吧？为什么要打我？”Roy非常无辜的对越来越远的影子嘀咕。  
“年轻人，你不是哥谭市民吧？”摆书报摊的老爷爷用不太好使的眼睛打量了Roy几眼（又来了，又是Jason式的打量，难道这是哥谭标准审视姿态？）（其实是哥谭底层市民标准的警惕姿态，不过Roy这时候还以为Jason虽然是个养子，但怎么也是个中产阶级家的孩子）。  
“我昨天晚上刚刚到哥谭，寄住在养父的朋友家。”  
“难道你养父的朋友没有告诉过你，在哥谭，一个人不要在人生地不熟的地方独自闲逛？算了，趁你现在人还安全，赶紧回去吧。”  
“回去？为什么……”Roy突然感觉口袋里空荡荡的，伸手一摸，发现钱包丢了。  
当真？  
回韦恩庄园？  
靠走的？

06

Roy也没有想到他会流落街头，但是仔细用脑子想想从这个地方走回韦恩庄园根本就不现实，有多远就不用说了，还有他根本就不认识路！

Roy计划着随便问什么人去借五十美分，然后找个电话亭打电话给Alfred；但是他甚至不知道韦恩家的电话号码，不过这可以随便找一间公司问一问。  
这些事情他都需要尽早完成，因为天就快要黑了，他答应过Alfred天黑前会回家。

考虑到自己在人最多的广场上被偷了钱包，也许人少的地方比较安全……Roy走到巷子里一家小店内，跟店主哭诉了自己的悲惨遭遇，希望他借自己五十美分打电话给管家好让他来接自己。  
“管家？”店主听到这个词表情犀利了起来，“借钱可以，但是要十倍还给我，你是哪家有钱的少爷？”  
Roy听后“呵呵”苦笑两声：“其实我是寄住在韦恩家的朋友的——”  
然后Roy就被绑架了。  
黑漆漆的地下室，手被反绑在椅背上，双腿被分别绑在两根椅子腿上，非常悲伤。  
“快打电话，让你的管家过来交赎金！”店主将手机贴在Roy的耳边。  
至少电话算是打到了……

07

接电话的是Alfred，但在听说Roy被绑架之后，电话那头也出现了Jason的声音。  
“你真是个笨蛋！”Jason骂的话电话内外的人都听见了，“你难道每次出去都不打算活着回来吗？”  
Roy把头埋得低低的，真的沮丧到想哭。  
“总而言之，赎金一会儿就到。”Alfred安慰Roy说，“Roy少爷，请您委屈求全，不要再给自己带来麻烦了。”

08

当地下室的门被人踹开时，Roy此生第一次亲眼见到自己的偶像，哥谭市的黑暗骑士蝙蝠侠和他的搭档罗宾。  
Roy非常崇拜蝙蝠侠，对罗宾这个角色的感情却是羡慕嫉妒恨。英雄的助手，对他来讲更像是Oliver不能给自己的名分，无论自己多么优秀。  
这个男孩真是该死的幸运。

“很高兴见到你，蝙蝠侠！”Roy黏在蝙蝠侠的胸口蹭啊蹭，直到罗宾分开他俩，将他塞进蝙蝠车的后座。  
导航屏幕显示蝙蝠车一路驶向韦恩庄园。  
“是韦恩家的人请你们来救我的？”Roy咬着手指头忍不住探头问。  
“Roy，Oliver难道就没有告诉过你吗？”  
蝙蝠侠没有使用变声器，他的声音平静而柔和。  
“Roy，我们的真实身份是……”  
坐在副驾驶座位上的罗宾转过身来，Roy在一瞬间认出了他的声音。  
Jason Todd撕下他红色的多米诺面具。  
“Oliver只是告诉我，Bruce Wayne是一名格斗高手。”Roy发现很难用理智来压低自己尖叫般的语调，“我就在想该死的韦恩家的少爷为什么会有一幅运动员模样的好身材……”

09

“看得出来你对我的身材很感兴趣……”后来的一天晚上，Jason的鼻音轻扑在Roy的肩窝里，他轻舔那里因为激烈的吻而泛红的痕迹，“第一次看见我的时候，你的表情，很可爱……”Jason握住Roy的手，引导他从自己腹部肌肉的凹陷处缓缓下滑，直到Roy低声呜咽，而Jason又一次全身心的陷入到这场甜腻而酥软的热潮中。  
原来这就是肌肤相亲的感觉，Roy心想，为什么心里隐隐作痛，头脑却一片空白呢？

10

“Oliver告诉我，你是一个难得的机械天才。”  
蝙蝠洞里，Bruce Wayne摘下面具，两个少年齐刷刷的站在他身边。  
“Oliver说得有些夸张了，我只是比较擅长修理东西而已。”Roy不好意思的绞着他的一缕红发。  
“他还希望我教你一些实用的格斗技巧。”  
Roy的双眼因为惊喜而发亮了。  
“你和Jason正好同一年，白天你就和Jason一起上学；晚上我们夜巡会带你一起出去，空闲的时候再教你一些格斗术，你觉得怎么样？”  
“真的吗？”Roy冲上前去给了Bruce一个大大的拥抱，“太好了！我要给你们造很多很多的箭！”  
“……其实我们不用箭，我们用蝙蝠镖。”  
“造什么我都可以。”  
傻愣愣的Roy真是个特别好打发的孩子，也许因为红头发的人都有点二缺。

11

哥谭学院是哥谭市有名的私立贵族学校，Roy Harper刚入学就被分配到了自己的实验室，由于他之前所获的种种奖项，他的一言一行都受到了学院老师的一致关心。而相反，Jason Todd的文化课水平通通很差。  
这和他是否笨拙无关，只是他从小到大都没有把心思放在那些ABCD和1234上。自从Roy Harper自从入学以来，他就找到了人生新的转折点，在Roy争取一切空闲时间埋头苦写两份论文的时候，Jason总是在篮球场上放飞自我。

“Jason，求求你不要这样，昨晚的拳击课我的两只手都快断掉了，摔得屁股也疼，现在真的没有办法面对电脑啊！”Roy坐在厨房的小餐桌前，愁眉苦脸的面对着训练后满头大汗从地下室上楼喝牛奶的Jason求情。  
Jason睫毛湿润的蓝眼睛在Roy面前放大了很多倍，距离如此之近，以至于他的呼吸都变得滚烫起来：“相信你可以的，Roy。”

Roy正打算低下自己乱糟糟的红色脑袋，就此认命。  
出于不知什么原因的Jason，忽然伸手握住Roy瘦削的下巴，抬起他的下颌，在他的嘴唇上印下了一个沾着奶腥味的吻。  
“Jason——”Roy失态的想要大叫，Jason布满老茧、骨节分明的手猛地捂住了他的嘴。  
“Shhh……”Roy被他禁锢得说不出话来，“有没有人跟你说过，你很白、很瘦，头发很长，看起来很像女孩子？”Jason低声凑在Roy的耳边问道。  
“我只是还没有时间去理发！我从没把自己当作女生看过！”Roy猛得推开Jason，他已经被憋的快要喘不过气来了。  
“我只是开个玩笑，而且是你装可怜引诱我的，这可不能怪我。”Jason歪起嘴角，露出非常恶劣的笑意，“不过，你要是打算告诉老蝙蝠的话，你就死定了。我就住在你对面的房间，我有一晚上的时间来整治你……”  
“算了，我不跟你计较了。”Roy嘟起嘴继续埋头苦写Jason的论文。  
红头发的人真的都有点二缺。

12

蝙蝠侠带着罗宾和快手出去夜巡，反派们犀利的察觉到蝙蝠家的队伍又壮大了一点。  
“跟超人关系暧昧就算了，现在都已经这么着急给自己的儿子找男朋友了吗？”Ivy从绿化带里钻出来冷眼吐槽。  
“为什么偏偏是绿化带？！”一身大红色的耀眼的快手吓得举起了自己的复合弓（之前有苦练过箭术）。  
“要习惯埋伏在任何角落里的敌人。”蝙蝠侠严肃的说。

13

格斗课上，Jason是Roy的陪练。  
但是这个陪练一点都不绅士，每一拳都直勾勾都朝着自己的死穴揍去，疼得Roy满地打滚，后来以至于只要Roy一看到绑着拳击带的Jason，新伤旧伤就一起发作，更不要提肿胀的关节和酸痛的肌肉。  
是自己被Jason讨厌了吗？当Jason把自己按在地上猛揍的时候，Roy认命的想。  
按照Bruce定下的规则，如果Roy觉得自己承受不住了，就可以向Bruce呼救，他会命令Jason住手。  
但Roy却不知道中的什么邪，任凭自己被Jason揍得满嘴是血，都没有求饶一声，只是不断发出闷哼。到最后，Jason放开他时，他开始控制不住的呜咽。  
“没想到你是这样一副硬骨头。”Jason半是玩笑半是可怜的说。  
Bruce扶起Roy，替他处理伤口（不是很严重的伤，Jason在Bruce的授意下注意挥拳的力度，只会让Roy感到疼痛但没有造成持久的伤害）。  
“想要赢得战斗，不但要学会忍耐，也要知道自己的极限在哪里。”Bruce是一个严厉的老师，但也有温柔的一面，“如果你喊停，我不会怪你的。”  
但在真正的战斗，是没有机会叫停的，敌人只会比Jason更凶残，为了拯救受害者，只能赢不能输，这个道理Roy也懂。  
既然选择了成为义警，就必须要有配得上这个身份的能力。

带着满身的伤痕回到房间，Roy踉跄的跌进浴室冲洗自己的身体，伤口在热水中隐隐作痛。  
水流声中，他没有听见门打开的声音。  
等到他围着浴巾走出浴室时，Jason已经坐在沙发上了。  
“Bruce让我来替你上药。”Jason面无表情的说。  
“啊？”Roy愣怔的睁大双眼，然后点了点头，轻轻“哦”了一声。  
他只在腰间围了一圈浴巾，和Jason比起来白得多也细瘦得多的身体沾着水珠。  
忽然想到，Jason说他很像女孩子。  
又不由的想，如果他真的把自己当成女孩子，那现在的情况，是否有些尴尬……

“转过身去。”Jason命令道，“我要先处理你背后的伤口。”  
Roy僵硬的背对着他，布满光滑薄茧的少年的手在他的伤口最疼处抚摸。  
“这里，很疼吗？”Jason用酒精棉球一边擦拭一边问道。  
Roy闷哼一声，没有回答。  
“对不起，我不是故意要下手这么狠的。”Jason对着Roy自言自语，“你后来还哭了，我不是故意要惹你哭的。”  
“没关系，”Roy自暴自弃的说，“反正你也说了，对你来说我像是女孩子。”  
“是啊，你看起来就像是女孩子，哭起来也像女孩子。”  
不知是不是Roy的错觉，但Jason的声音的确是变得沙哑了。 “不要在我的耳边说话——”Roy侧过头来，撞上Jason的鼻尖，天啊，这感觉太奇怪了。  
“因为像女孩子，所以才更让我生气，为什么这个看起来胆小懦弱的家伙，会让我一边想要保护，一边又想要狠狠的虐待……”  
Jason一口咬住了无意识凑到自己面前的Roy的嘴唇。  
所以在内心纠结时果断选择了狠狠的虐待吗？Roy心想，果然是符合Jason的性格。  
这是Roy所经历的第一次舌吻。  
Jason向深处探索Roy的嘴唇，Roy大脑一片空白，只知道踉跄的向前躲闪。Jason手臂从背后紧紧的箍住他的肩膀，胯下有什么火热的东西在抵着，就算是隔着浴巾也能够清楚的感受到。

不，不可以这样。  
被即将发生的不详的预感警醒，Roy拼劲全力挣脱开Jason的掌控。  
“Jason，你究竟在干什么！”Roy狠狠的推了一把Jason，将他推出自己的安全距离以外。  
“吻你。”Jason舔了舔嘴唇说。  
舌尖被咬破了，不断弥漫的血腥味让这个吻记忆犹新。  
“你走吧，”Roy用丝绸床单裹住自己不断发烫的皮肤，“我自己能处理伤口。”  
于是Jason放下酒精和棉签离开了。  
确认了走廊上再也没有动静，Roy竟不知为何又开始恋恋不舍起来，他起身披上睡袍，打开门，看到空荡荡的走廊——

14

一个影子从门后闪过，将Roy重重按在墙上，重新夺去了他的呼吸。  
这次的吻，Roy没有挣扎。  
“我知道你也想要……”  
夜深人静，就连说话的声音，听上去都仿佛过分压抑了什么。  
为了报复Roy刚才咬他的一口，Jason不知满足的重重的撕咬着Roy的嘴唇。  
Roy闷声求饶着：“Jason，好痛……”  
换来的是男孩腰间收紧的手臂和更加靠近的距离。

15

那个人，让自己感觉到痛。  
很痛，但可以忍受，却仍然感到享受。  
命运告诉自己，注定要被他束缚，  
所以放弃挣扎，这样就可以了。

16

Jason有一阵子突然迷上了给Roy扎辫子。  
乱糟糟的红色的头发梳理整齐，捻成一拢，最后用皮筋扎成一个小揪揪。  
“你不觉得这样很难看吗。”Roy对这镜子抱怨，又变丑了，他对自己的外貌一直都没有信心，Jason总是他们两个里面最帅气的那个。  
“总之，别把你的头发披下来。”  
“凭什么不可以？！”  
“因为你披头散发的样子很丑。”

是啊，很丑。  
过分柔和的五官配上随意散落的红色的碎发，很丑。  
那不经意间透露出的诱惑的气息，很丑。  
那样丑陋的你，只能让我一个人看到。

17

最近蝙蝠侠变得很忙，夜巡的义警只剩下罗宾和快手两人。  
两者搭档的默契在脱离蝙蝠侠的保护之后变得更加明显，了解对方的每一个战术，互相照顾对方的后背，他们来自两座截然不同的城市，生长在截然不同的环境里，就连性格和能力都截然不同，却仿佛注定了要组成搭档。  
“也许我们长大之后会在一起搭档？”夜巡回去的路上，Roy略带憧憬。  
“我肯定会继承蝙蝠侠的披风守护哥谭，谁要跟你一起搭档。”Jason不屑一顾。  
“如果我们在一起搭档的话，该叫什么名字好？Jason Todd和Roy Harper？蝙蝠侠和绿箭侠？”  
后来未来实现了，他们成为了搭档。  
但所实现的未来，又和Roy当晚所憧憬的未来面目全非。  
Jason Todd成为了红头罩。  
Roy Harper成为了军火库。

18

几天过后，蝙蝠侠仍然很忙，夜巡的队伍仍然只有罗宾和快手两人。  
在阻止一场哥谭码头的违禁药物交易时，他们由于寡不敌众被黑帮抓住了。Ivy依旧从绿化带里钻了出来，用毒花粉解决了所有人，并偷走了那些药物。  
在看到躺在地上不能动弹的罗宾和快手时，Ivy微微一笑，善良大姐姐一样替他们解开绳索，并在两人脸颊上分别印上一吻。  
“离我远点！”Jason一拳挥向Ivy。  
“小男孩，我只是想要帮帮你。”Ivy冲Jason眨了眨眼，大摇大摆的离开了。

Roy安慰怒气冲冲的Jason：“别介意，她只是亲了脸颊而已，没关系的。”  
Jason拿手背狠狠擦了擦脸颊，心想，Ivy没有给自己下奇奇怪怪的毒？鬼才信。  
当务之急是呼叫哥谭警局来逮捕这些涉及禁药交易的不法分子，然后回韦恩大宅注射解毒血清。万能腰带里唯一一针血清，Jason给Roy注射了。

19

回去的路上，Jason感觉到全身都不对劲。  
大脑思考的速度越来越迟钝，身体好像发烧一样的燥热，忍不住的想要去拥抱Roy。  
“别动，Jason，我在开车呢。”  
（当然，天才机械少年无师自通的学会了驾驶蝙蝠车，尽管他连驾照都没有考过。）  
（作者：字面上的意思，Roy真的是在开车！）  
“我想我知道Ivy给我们下的是什么毒了，”Jason摸索着探向Roy的手，将它按在自己的胯下灼热的部分，“Roy，帮帮我……”  
“可是我不知道该怎么办！”Roy勉强用一只手握住方向盘控制平衡，加快速度赶回韦恩大宅。无论如何，至少不要在蝙蝠车上……

他们几乎是抱在一团滚上床的。  
Roy被Jason的模样吓坏了，而Jason因为情欲无法释放而异常愤怒，他嘶哑的吼叫着，像狮子，用强壮而结实的手臂和腿技巧性的压制，Roy根本无法动弹。  
吻一个个激烈的落下来，Roy的皮肤被撕咬得发红，而胯下更可怕的物体此刻贲张着涨大，一寸一寸直抵着自己的小腹。  
“Jason，放开我，我现在就去地下室取血清……”  
“来不及了，”Jason的声音听起来那样可怕，Roy害怕的甚至忘记了该如何反抗，只听到Jason吻着他说，“Roy，我想要你。”  
由不得自己拒绝。

20

制服被胡乱的撕扯开。  
整个场面混乱的好像大型野兽在交配。  
一方占主导权，另一方处于被支配的地位。  
霸道的撕扯，不顾一切的占有，被迫的扩张，无法承受的疼痛。  
等到Roy清醒过来，床单上已经沾上了滴滴血迹。

这便是Roy Harper的初夜。  
没有漂亮温柔的女孩子的抚摸。  
没有情欲高涨的难耐和高潮时的空白。  
甚至连一句“我爱你”都没有听到。  
天亮的时候，枕边已经没有了温度。

只隐约记得，那个人在把自己弄得痛极了的时候，将自己抱在怀里任由自己不断哭泣。  
在打开自己双腿准备进入时，说着那些“就这样把一切都交给我”的虚伪的话。  
在起身离开之前，特意解开自己的皮筋，拨弄他额前红色的碎发。

“Jason，也许我们该让这件事过去。”是Roy第二天主动去找的Jason。  
“走开，”Jason只是戴上面具冷冷的拒绝，“Roy Harper，从今天起离我远点。”

21

其实Roy并不怪Jason。  
因为那是药物的作用，不是Jason自己的错。  
但为什么Jason在要了自己以后，连心意都不解释清楚呢？  
因为这样的事情，稀里糊涂的关系破裂，虽然同住一个屋檐下，见面说话的机会变得很少，就连夜巡，Jason都不愿意再带着Roy了。

Roy不甘心，想要找Jason问清楚。  
但没有等到Jason夜巡回来，却等到了蝙蝠侠抱回来的罗宾的尸体。  
被小丑折磨后炸死的，面目全非的罗宾。  
Jason Todd死了。

 

22

Roy参加完Jason的葬礼就离开了哥谭市回到了星城。  
从炼狱岛赶回来的Oliver察觉到了Roy的伤心，为了帮助Roy恢复快乐，终于肯Roy加入他每天的夜巡。

直到后来Ra’s al Ghul和Talia al Ghul为了追踪Black Canary出现在星城后意外的和Oliver结仇，为了掩护绿箭的身份不被暴露，Roy顶替Oliver出现在媒体面前，承认自己就是绿箭侠。

23

Roy的身份假死后，19岁的Roy Harper改名换姓在高速公路边的汽修厂当了一名汽车修理工。  
因为手艺不错，一周能挣到不少钱。  
大家都知道他是个胸无大志酒鬼兼纹身狂，他的钱不是每天晚上花在两公里外的一间酒吧里，就是花在十公里外镇上的纹身店里。  
就这样混混沌沌的过了两个月，阴魂不散的Talia又出现在Roy的面前。  
不过这次，Talia的身边没有跟着刺客联盟的忍者们，她自称和Ra’s决裂了，希望Roy替他照顾一个被刺客联盟追杀的人。  
Roy这才察觉，那个跟在Talia身后悄无声息的男人，穿着棕黄色的机车夹克，头上戴着一个红得发亮的头罩。

“认识一下红头罩，”Talia轻描淡写的说，“他比较害羞，和你一样年纪，是个耿直的boy。红头罩，他叫Roy Harper，是你未来的好朋友。”  
红头罩的肢体语言有些僵硬，好像受过什么刺激变得痴呆还没有来得及恢复，并且Roy很不喜欢他用头罩看人的习惯，尽管在介绍他叫Roy Harper的时候头罩很明显的转到正对着他的位置。  
一个100%耿直的对视。

 

24

Talia扔下一麻袋美元走掉了。  
装美元的袋子上赫然印着隔壁银行的logo。  
Roy：“天啊，这钱是哪儿来的？”  
Talia：“捡回来的。”  
Roy：“啥？”  
Talia：“红头罩捡回来的。”  
Roy：“我们会不会被警方追捕？”  
Talia：“红头罩会搞定那些追捕的人，他有AK。”  
Roy感觉到自己收留了一个不得了的人。

25

红头罩这个人平时沉默的不可思议，Roy几乎可以轻松的忘掉他的存在。  
就像养了一只猫，会自己躲在角落里舔毛，自己去外面的花园里刨个坑撒尿，就连肚子饿了都会自己出门觅食，唯一需要的只是一块遮风挡雨的屋檐。  
Roy住的房子是单人间，但有一个小阳台，红头罩平时都住在阳台里。  
他们之间很少交流，就好像红头罩会刻意避开Roy的存在，偶尔Roy回家早会买一大块pizza，撕下一半装在盒子里放在阳台窗台上，很快的被一只贴着墙壁伸出来的黑手套夺走；Roy有的时候喝酒到很晚回家，醉死在自家卫生间里，红头罩会好心的贡献出他力大无穷的双臂，将尚且有几两肌肉的Roy扛回床上。  
Roy被那人抱在怀里，酒气蒸腾，蜷缩着刚刚吐完的空空如也胃，脸颊红的好像刚刚经历过激烈的情潮。  
“我说你，能不能不要公主抱？照顾一下我的自尊，我好歹是个男人——”  
那人忽然在半空中松开双手，Roy踉跄的跌倒，慌忙伸出双手揽住他的脖子。

“呼哧，呼哧。”  
空气中传开喘气的声音。 是闷在头罩里的人发出来的。  
Roy仗着酒意继续一路对着红头罩的脖子瞎摸：“戴着头罩一定很热吧，要不要脱下来凉快凉快。”  
本来以为会被拒绝，红头罩竟然意外的顺从了Roy的要求，任凭Roy揭下了自己的头罩。  
只看到额前两缕白色的刘海，纵酒过度的Roy眼前一片模糊，认真看了好几遍都没能看得清对方的脸，最后懊丧的大叫一声，晕倒在床上呼呼大睡去了。

26

Roy在左手手臂上纹了一只蝎子。  
蝎子代表了他自己，蝎子蜇人的刺好像他射出的箭。  
Roy在右手的手臂内侧，还纹了一片知更鸟的羽毛。  
知更鸟的羽毛纹在他身体最柔软的隐蔽之处，代表着不愿示人的温柔和怀念。

Oliver一直没有告诉过Bruce自从Jason死后Roy一直在接受抗抑郁治疗。  
就好像所有超级英雄都以为Roy Harper的死是Oliver为了救出身陷星城监狱的Roy所故意设计的一样。

27

Roy温柔，却从来不是一个内敛和孤僻的人。遇到什么开心或者伤心的事情，都想找个人共度，耳鬓厮磨或者只是单纯抱抱，仿佛骨子里自带粘人属性。自从卸下红箭的身份，Roy开始放任自己更加肆无忌惮的满足他渴望人类温暖的愿望。  
他穿得像个gay，举止也像，对于想要和他滚床单的男人来者不拒。换句话说，作为超级英雄公开出柜固然不好，但是现在没有人能阻拦Roy Harper在成为基佬的路上越走越远。

就在Roy喝到烂醉的第二天早上，他汽修厂的同事敲响了Roy的大门。  
“Jason，你在里面吗？”  
Roy正在房间里呼呼大睡，他因为睡过头翘班不是一次两次了。老板顶多骂他几句，再扣点工资，但不会真的叫他卷铺盖滚蛋。派人来催他上工，大概是遇到了什么其他人不会修理的疑难杂症。  
“Jason，快给我起来！”  
敲门声响亮，且越来越急促，很难做到对此置之不理。  
Roy终于施施然醒了，睡眼惺忪的晃悠过去开门。  
“Steve，我很好，只是睡过头了。”Roy有气无力的回答，“我现在就去换衣服。”  
“谢天谢地。”那个叫Steve的人关上门，跟着Roy走进房间。  
“出了什么事情吗？”Roy一边当着他的面脱衣服，一边问。 “没什么，我只是担心你。”Steve走上前去，搂住Roy的后背，吻了吻他的肩膀，“你看起来很不好。”  
“我一直都是这样。”Roy叹了一口气，解下刚刚扣上底下两个扣子的衬衫，问，“现在要做吗？”

Steve是一个好人，在汽修厂工作了八年。  
即使是对Roy这种身份成谜的新人，也仍然愿意在工作上照顾他。  
他是个深柜，家里有老婆和孩子，但是情史干净。  
他们搅在一起也完全是Roy的主意，Roy喝醉了，在酒吧里勾搭了只想喝一杯的Steve。

他们在Roy的床上简短迅速的来了一发，Steve甚至没有费劲脱下衣服，最后射在了纸巾上。  
Roy顶着一个被捅得合不上的屁/股滚到浴室里洗澡。  
他拉上浴帘，一个高大的黑影从浴帘后面闪了出来，一拳直击Roy的腹部，将失去反抗能力的Roy按在浴室湿滑冰冷的墙上。  
Roy甚至来不及大喊出声，热水就劈头盖脸的浇了下来，水流声将里面悄无声息的小小打斗完全的遮盖住。

红头罩是一名经验丰富的战士。  
他的一条腿抵在自己的两/腿/中/间，隔着两层织物，Roy仍然能感觉到红头罩大腿上挂着的那把枪（字面上的意思，那是一把全自动的格洛克）硬邦邦的烙在自己的皮肤上。  
“你和他是什么关系？”红头罩嘶哑着嗓音问，“他是你的男朋友吗？”  
“不是，”Roy很怂的摇头，“他不是我男朋友，我和他只是单纯的床/伴关系。”  
“嘶——”红头罩愤怒的恐吓声斩断了Roy的辩解，“现在，让他离开。”  
Roy只能照做，挪到门口告诉Steve，他需要洗好一会儿时间，让他先回去上班，自己随后就到。  
Steve虽然有些不解，却仍然照办了。大门关上的那一刻，Roy呻吟出声。  
他摸到了红头罩胯/下那个滚烫并且炙热的东西。  
那绝对不是一把格洛克。  
而Roy也猜到了红头罩赶走Steve的原因：他看到了自己和Steve做/爱，出于某种原因这让红头罩很生气，而现在他准备强/奸自己。

这并非Roy的危言耸听。  
红头罩解下了自己的拉链，猛得将Roy翻过身去按在墙上，好让他背对着自己。  
Roy不/着/寸/缕，并且入口松/软/湿/润，这大大方便了红头罩的插/入。  
平心而论，被陌生人强/奸的感觉并不好受，但Roy仍然情不自禁的被爽到发出呻/吟。  
红头罩的冲击比Steve强烈持久，带给Roy疼痛，耻辱和快/感，而这正是Roy想要却又不愿意去主动要求的。

红头罩的下巴抵在Roy的肩窝上，一边侵/犯，一边愤怒的责问他。  
“你从小就喜欢自己被别人糟蹋。看看你现在的样子，只要是男人，不管是谁都可以吗？”  
Roy不知道红头罩的愤怒是为什么，他只以为是自己什么时候不小心得罪了红头罩。  
他疼的带了哭腔，丧失斗志的胡乱道歉：“对不起，求求你放过我吧。”  
“你做梦都不要想，”红头罩嘶嘶的威胁他，“不可能，Roy。我不可能再放过你一次，你这一辈子，都只能在我身边，只属于我一个人。”

28

如果说，能从一个人做/爱的习惯中认出那个人来，真的有人会信吗？还是只是单纯觉得那样的行为可笑到变态？  
太阳能的温度耗尽，热水已经完全变成了冷水，Roy还是以那样的姿势被固定在墙上，红头罩的那部分始终不舍得离开自己的身体，没有了之前的激烈，仿佛是为了唤醒什么。  
Roy终于忍不住呜咽，不完全因为疼痛，更多的是因为伤心、难过和委屈。  
“Jason……是你吗？”Roy冷不防的问道，“……你回来了，是吗？”  
他没有转过身体，一方面他被干得两腿发软，无力挣扎；一方面是因为内心里他还在逃避现实：如果转过身去，却发现占有自己的不是那个自己想要的人，他不愿接受那样的结果。  
红头罩沉默不语，只是在他身体里抽/插得更加激烈，直到他到达高/潮，将所有的东西一鼓作气灌进Roy的身体里，才舍得将Roy翻过身来。  
Roy的脸上湿漉漉的，红色长发湿答答的垂在脸上。  
Jason脱下头罩，久别重逢以后第一次品尝Roy咸涩的嘴唇。

29

 

“Shh……不要哭。”Jason一把熊抱住Roy拍拍肩，头罩咚咚的滚落在地上，“我回来了，有什么好难过的？”

Roy抓住Jason的手臂凑到自己嘴边，狠狠的咬了一口，Jason发出一声哀嚎。

“你为什么现在才回来……”Roy挡开Jason想要搂住自己的手臂，一脚踹在Jason的小腿上，“我以为你真的死了。”

“我是真的死了，”Jason指了指自己额头上的白毛，“看，这里，小丑打碎了我的脑壳，还把我炸的外焦里嫩。我被埋在地底下，虫子吃着我的肉，我的魂魄在外游荡，就看见你站在我的坟前，你哭的很惨……”

我忽然不甘心就这样死去。

 

30

 

理所当然的，Roy翘了那天的班。

Jason从小阳台一下子搬到了Roy的卧室，因为Roy粘人本性爆发，坚持要Jason陪他一起睡觉。

光天化日，当Roy的手在被子底下不老实的乱动时，Jason忽然不为所动的“冷静”的提出问题。

 

“你到底和多少人做过？”

Roy吓得把手缩了回去：“我……我以为你不会再回来了。”

“可是就算我死了我也会很生气的！”Jason一把抓住Roy的小揪揪，“我的东西没有人可以碰，何况我才用了一次！”

“已经有第二次了，亲。”Roy悲伤的摸摸屁股，“那里很疼，很疼。”

 

31

 

但是Roy就是这样的贱骨头，Jason弄的他越疼他越开心。

因为反正是要疼的，但是弄疼自己的那个人是死而复活的Jason啊！

Jason：WTF？什么心态……

 

32

 

Jason：以后要学会自爱，不要随便伤害自己，饮酒要适量，纹身适可而止，不可以嗑药，不可以和除我以外的其他人上床……除了我可以伤害你，其他人都不可以伤害你，你也不可以伤害你自己，知道了吗？

Roy：知道了。

 

33

 

Roy：为什么你在我家住了这么久，都没有告诉我你的真实身份？

Jason：看你过得挺落魄的，我也好不了哪儿去，总觉得这种情况下的见面对我们都有些尴尬。

Roy：没关系，反正我早就不相信所谓完美的生活了，和谁睡不是睡呢？至少在那么多滚床单的备选对象里面，我得到了最好的那个，我也不亏啊，哈哈哈哈。Roy式傻笑。

 

34

 

Roy，我不知道这么说合不合适，也许我从来没有说清楚，你也从来没有理解清楚过……Talia问我想要和谁在一起生活，我告诉他我想要你。我想要跟你一起生活，并不是因为你听话、好欺负、在所有人中对我最好所以我把你当成一根救命稻草，而是只是因为我想要跟你一起生活。想要陪在你身边，只想要跟你做，因为我……因为我爱着你。虽然不可思议但是真真正正的爱着你，我的小红鸟。

 

我也爱你，小杰鸟。

也许比你爱我还要更早一点。

还有，你真的不打算回哥谭去找Bruce了吗？

 

算了，他已经有了新的罗宾。

在历任的罗宾里面，我是出身最低位，资质最差，也最不得善终的那一个。

他都已经当我死了，何必找上门去让他难堪。

 

也许他对你还有愧疚，就像我知道Oliver觉得自己很对不起我一样。

但我不打算因为这个绑架他，我想过我自己的生活，就像现在这样，在这里。

所以我能懂你，如果不愿意回去，那就不要回去了。

我们就在这里，重新开始，好吗？

 

Shh……别说话，天黑了，快睡吧。

然而Jason并没有睡，他有太多的噩梦不愿去面对。

当他闭上眼，是深陷地狱的痛苦。

当他睁开眼，是睡得无忧无虑的Roy。

他希望时间会治愈一切，希望死而复生之后，人生的运势会有新的变化。

他才19岁，人生才刚刚开始，有太多的心愿想要去实现。

漫长的心愿单里面，Roy Harper无疑排在那么多里的第一个。

 

END


End file.
